Multi data storage device enclosures (e.g., hard-drive device enclosures) often allow multiple storage devices to be removed and/or replaced as the user's needs may change. In order to accommodate the use of data storage devices from different manufacturers, storage device carriers may be used to hold the data storage devices. However, consumers may wish to use data storage devices (e.g., hard-drives) having different types of connection interfaces, for example, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), Universal Serial Bus (USB), etc. To accommodate such different types of interfaces, a passive or active interposer device may be used. That is, a device providing an electrical interface routing between one socket or connection to another may be used. Thus, depending on the type of data storage device interface selected by the consumer, the consumer may utilize one or more different types of interposer devices to electrically couple the data storage device to a data bus in the multi data storage device enclosure. Such interposer devices may serve to mechanically and/or electrically convert one type of interface to a second type of interface.
While it would be convenient to deploy the interposer device as part of the storage device carrier, a problem exists that when such interposer device is not in use, it may be misplaced and/or lost. Furthermore, if the data storage device is later replaced with one of a different interface type, the consumer would be unable to couple it to the data bus in the multi data storage device enclosure due to the missing interposer device. As a result, the user will have to purchase a new interposer device for the new data storage device. To accommodate the consumers, manufacturers need to maintain an inventory of different interposer devices which increases the costs and the tooling needed.
Consequently, a novel data storage device carrier mechanism that allows for storing the interposer device as part of the carrier mechanism is needed.